brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Berrybrick/The Pot calls the Kettle Black and the Cauldron Silver...
...even though the cauldron is just spray-painted. This is all really ridiculous, what I have been watching for weeks now, and I did warn some of you this would happen if I kept it up. There aren't many plots. Either 5 or 7 or 20 or 36, but even then there is a lot of overlap. No idea is truly original. You can go for your own take or a fresh twist on a time-old story, but there really is not a single thing that hasn't been done before. Funny, being LEGO enthusiasts, I would imagine you would all notice this, especially in recent years. I'm not talking about what LEGO rehashes though. I'm talking about the silver cauldron. It has been made up to be something great and shiny, when really it is just as black underneath as the pot who worships it and scolds the kettle, which is also black. Then, the cauldron comes along and scolds them both, because it doesn't know that it is black too. This "Battle for Brickipedia" thing is really ridiculous. Even before that, really, with all of the custom minifigure blogs. Is there something about having someone put a few parts together and labelled with our username that makes most of us go crazy? I am not saying that thought hasn't been put into those combinations, but the sugarcoating, or silver spray-paint, is ridiculous. Despite what you may think, you are certainly not the first to create sig-figs of users or a theme that revolves around us. Maybe in a while, but that doesn't earn you silver spray-paint. Make a good theme, and then we'll talk, but you have no right to scold someone for "copying" your "original" idea when no one else has ever done it before. Now, I can't find any examples of sig-fig blogs, but I know that it was a smaller fad for users to make their friends and upload pictures. The Battle for Brickipedia stuff is a bit more prominent though. The earliest I can think of someone putting Brickipedians in a cliche situation was with Br1ck's planned movie/series from over a year ago, and more recently RaceLord did a Brickipedia racing and some sort of LOTR thing with us. But really, who can say how far it has gone back? I want this bashing to stop. You are not really silver. Go and create a cast of original characters, intricate sets, and an overall well rounded theme or even story (now that the story wiki will be joining us) and then I might even support you when some people take more inspiration than they should, but now all that you have done is put in a little bit of thought onto how some characters look, often with consulting them, slapping on a label, and then accusing anyone with the same idea of copying. And another thing, not the cauldrons, but the pots. It should be even more obvious to you than to the cauldrons that it wasn't your "idea" first, so no need to act like you are shiny too and pick on the kettles. This arguing was the reason some people opposed customs in the first place, you know. It is ridiculous. It isn't copying, not exactly at least. It's too cliche to be proven as copying, especially because you didn't first. Point blank: Stop treating your idea like it is an intellectual property when it isn't. Show some humility. You aren't actually silver. Others have just as much of a right to do it as you, and they have done it already. Do something fresh, stretch your imagination, then I'll hand you a brush, but for now, lay off. Category:Blog posts